Fortunate Mistake
by gobaek
Summary: Jimin bermaksud menjahili seseorang yang dipesankan oleh juniornya. Tetapi yang terjadi bukanlah sesuatu yang ia harapkan [bts: vmin, college!au]


Title: Fortunate Mistake

Fandom: Bangtan Boys

Pariring: Taehyung/Jimin

a/n: saya tidak tahu apa yang saya lakukan==

 **Fortunate** **Mistake**

Siang itu, Jimin sedang berbaring di atas ranjang miliknya yang berselimutkan seprai putih, dan sebuah handphone tergeletak begitu saja di sebelahnya. Tangan kanannya menopang kepalanya dan matanya yang menatap ke arah langit-langit. Bosan. Satu kata yang cukup untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini.

Tidak seperti biasanya, seorang Park Jimin akan berdiam diri tidak melakukan apa-apa di waktu liburannya. Jika sebelumnya akan ada beberapa temannya yang datang dan mengajaknya untuk bermain, berwisata, atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan mengunjungi sudut-sudut kota. Tapi tidak untuk liburan kali ini, masing-masing dari mereka sudah memiliki janji dengan keluarganya atau mengikuti perkemahan musim panas. Memang benar, saat ini adalah musim panas. Itu mengapa Jimin lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam ruangannya itu yang memiliki pendingin udara daripada merasakan bagaimana teriknya matahari siang itu.

"apakah tak ada satupun yang dapat aku lakukan?", Jimin bertanya, tak ada yang menjawab. Dia mengambil handphone yang berada di sampingnya, membuka kuncinya, dan melihat ke arah layar hp-nya. Dapat dilihatnya jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih delapan belas menit.

Dia mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya lewat dua lubang hidungnya. Tak ada pesan teks, ataupun panggilan yang masuk. Dengan raut muka yang sedikit kesal, ia meletakkan kembali hp tepat di sampingnya, dan menutup kedua matanya dengan kepala yang masih menghadap ke langit langit.

Selama kurang lebih lima belas menit ia bertahan dengan posisi itu. Hanya ditemani oleh suara hembusan nafasnya dan suara dari kaki kirinya yang ia gerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengenai bagian ujung ranjangnya.

"argh! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi", Jimin bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan medudukkan dirinya di atas kasur sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklat kehitamannya itu. Dia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya dan ia baru menyadari kalau kamarnya lumayan, atau mungkin memang berantakan?

Pakaiannya tergeletak dimana-mana, bungkus makanan dan botol minuman tercecer di berbagai penjuru kamarnya. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari pemandangan yang menjijikkan itu sambil menutupi wajahnya. Malu pada diri sendiri ditambah dengan ketidakpercayaan kalau dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebab itu semua.

Kemudian, matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang berada di pojok kanan kamarnya, di sebelah pintu kamar. Dia meraih kursi yang mempunyai roda sebagai alat penggeraknya, duduk di atasnya, dan mulai mendorongnya ke depan menggunakan kaki kirinya. Menghubungkan kabel yang melekat pada alat tersebut ke stop kontak terdekat, menekan sebuah tombol CPU, dan dilanjutkan dengan menekan tombol power yang ada di bagian bawah layar LCD komputer itu. Sambil menunggu menyala sempurna, ia menyalakan alat yang menjadi penghubung ke dunia maya.

Dia meregangkan tubuhnya di atas kursi beroda itu dan secara tak sengaja matanya melihat ke arah hp yang berada di atas ranjang. Hp-nya bergetar disertai dengan hidupnya layar hp dan beberapa kedipan dari lampu mini di bagian atas hp. Jimin berjalan malas menuju ranjangnya dan segera meraih hp-nya sambil menidurkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Dia melihat ke layar hp-nya dan didapatkannya sebuah pesan teks dari seseorang yang amat dikenalnya. Jeon Jeongguk.

[Jeongguk]: hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu

[Jimin]: kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?

[Jeonggguk]: kumohon hyung

[Jimin]: sebelumnya kau menyuruhku menghubungi ibumu yang ternyata adalah guru matematikamu

[Jeongguk]: yah hyung. Itu sudah sebulan yang lalu

[Jeongguk]: kali ini aku serius

[Jimin]: ada apa?

[Jeongguk]: ada seseorang yang ingin aku kerjai

Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh juniornya itu.

[Jimin]: siapa lagi?

[Jeongguk]: aku sedikit lupa dengan namanya. Hyung bisa melihatnya di akunku. Inisialnya 'th'

[Jimin]: buat apa kau mengerjai orang itu jeon

[Jeongguk]: dia termasuk cowok populer di sekolah

[Jeongguk]: MAKSUDKU

[Jimin]: yeah?

[Jeongguk]: sebenarnya tidak ada alasan yang jelas sih untuk mengerjainya

[Jimin]: baik, baik, aku mengerti perasaanmu

[Jimin]: gimana dengan imbalan?

[Jeongguk]: ok, ok. Besok aku traktir

[Jimin]: DEAL

Jimin meloncat kegirangan dari tempat tidurnya berjalan menuju pojok ruangan, tempat komputernya berada. Ini adalah saat yang tepat karena Jimin sedang mengalami masa dompet tipis.

Ia duduk di depan komputernya, dan membuka web yang menunjukkan link ke akun Jeongguk. Dia segera mencari seseorang yang memiliki inisial nama 'th'. Untungnya, hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki akun berinisial 'th' dan Jimin dengan cepat membuka akun orang tersebut di jendela yang baru.

Nama akunnya bertuliskan 'Kim Taehyung' dan ia memasang Hinata Shouyo dari anime Haikyuu! sebagai foto profilnya. Jimin tersenyum kecil dan berpikir kalau seseorang ini adalah penggila animasi Jepang.

Dia mengklik sebuah tombol yang bertuliskan 'send a message'. Tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya, Jimin merasa gugup. Tapi dibalik rasa gugupnya itu, ada bagian dalam dirinya yang menganggap ini adalah suatu hal yang menarik.

[Jimin]: dude

Selang sekitar tiga menit, orang 'asing' bernama Taehyung ini membalas.

[Taehyung]: apa aku mengenalmu?

[Jimin]: aku tau, kau memang populer di sekolah

[Jimin]: para wanita memujamu

[Jimin]: kaum pria mengagumimu

[Jimin]: itu mengagumkan memang. Tapi well, bagiku itu menjijikkan

[Taehyung]: ?

[Taehyung]: aku benar-benar tidak paham?

Jimin tersenyum mengejek. Seratus persen yakin kalau seseorang bernama Taehyung ini sedang berpura-pura bodoh. Ia kembali menatap layar PC-nya, merasa sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan siang ini. Karena terlalu larut dalam suasana, Jimin tidak menyadari jika ada satu pesan teks masuk ke hp-nya yang masih tergeletak di atas ranjang.

[Jimin]: kau berpura-pura bodoh ya

[Taehyung]: aku serius

Jimin kali ini sedikit ragu dengan pemikirannya tadi. Antara ya dan tidak, benar dan salah, laki-laki ini memang tidak sedang berperan menjadi orang bodoh.

[Taehyung]: jika kau lihat di profilku, aku lahir di 1995 yang artinya aku seumuran denganmu

Jimin menelan ludahnya dan matanya membuka lebar. Membuka akun Taehyung dan didapatinya tulisan yang menunjukkan bahwa ia lahir di 30 Desember 1995.

Dengan segera, Jimin berlari menuju ranjangnya. Mengambil hp-nya cepat, bermaksud mengirim pesan teks untuk Jeongguk, merasa kalau dirinya sudah dipermainkan (lagi) oleh juniornya itu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah ia melihat ada satu pesan teks masuk berasal dari Jeongguk.

[Jeongguk]: ah hyung! Maaf, maksudku bukan 'th' tapi 'yh'

Jimin diam tak berkutik, badannya membeku, tangannya kaku, dan tatapan matanya masih tertuju pada layar hp-nya. Selama beberapa detik ia bertahan dalam posisi itu sebelum ia berlari menuju komputernya.

Kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Bingung. Hanya ada seseorang dalam benaknya kali ini, Jeon Jeongguk.

[Jimin]: AH!

[Jimin]: MAAF MAAF MAAF MAAF

[Jimin]: MAAF

[Jimin]: aku benar-benar minta maaf

[Jimin]: maafkan aku

Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya di meja komputer. Merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling bodoh di dunia. Dia seharusnya tahu, menolak permintaan junior 'kesayangannya' bernama Jeongguk itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Jimin membenturkan kepalanya pelan sambil berbicara pada dirinya sendiri mengatakan "kenapa aku melakukannya?" selama beberapa kali.

"kau bodoh Jimin. Bodoh bodoh"

[Taehyung]: tidak apa-apa. Itu terjadi setiap saat :)

[Jimin]: seharusnya aku menolak permintaannya

[Taehyung]: kau diperintah?

[Jimin]: bisa dibilang begitu

[Jimin]: berakhir di lobang yang sama dua kali berturut-turut adalah hal yang memalukan

[Taehyung]: aku tahu apa maksudmu

[Jimin]: terima kasih

[Jimin]: aku tidak percaya aku menurut pada bocah kelas 2 sma

[Taehyung]: 2 sma?

[Taehyung]: jeongguk?

[Jimin]: JEON JEONGGUK

Jimin sedikit terkejut dengan seseorang bernama Taehyung ini. Dia mengenal Jeongguk?

[Jimin]: KAU MENGENALNYA?

[Taehyung]: dia juniorku saat smp. Kita satu smp

[Taehyung]: kutebak kau mendapatkan akunku lewat akun miliknya

[Jimin]: WAH

[Jimin]: dasar bocah

[Taehyung]: HAHSAAJAHA

[Taehyung]: kenapa ini sangat lucu

[Jimin]: tidak bermaksud melucu

[Taehyung]: HAHHHAHAHSHAAHA

[Jimin]: BERHENTI TERTAWA KIM

[Jimin]: TAEHYUBF

[Jimin]: RAEHYUNG

[Jimin]: TAEHYUNF

[Taehyung]: taehyung..

[Jimin]: TAEHYUNG

Jimin tertawa pelan. Sekaligus malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai berpikir kalau seseorang yang dikenalnya kurang dari dua puluh menit yang lalu itu adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang ingin terus 'bercakap-cakap' dengan Taehyung.

[Jimin]: sudah puas?

[Taehyung]: mungkin.

[Taehyung]: sebenarnya tidak

[Jimin]: PERGI KAU

[Taehyung]: :) :) :) :)

[Taehyung]: saya tersakiti :(

[Taehyung]: :(

[Taehyung]: :(

Jimin melebarkan senyumannya. Taehyung adalah orang yang cocok dengannya. Dilihat darimanapun, Taehyung bukanlah orang yang jahat. Dari segi kepribadian yang menurut Jimin, Taehyung memiliki kemiripan dengannya.

[Jimin]: ...

[Taehyung]: kau lucu jiminie

'jiminie'. Jimin menelan ludahnya sendiri. Benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sedikit. Benar, hanya sedikit. Berdebar? Ia tidak tahu.

[Taehyung]: hey kau punya skype?

[Jimin]: ya. Ada apa?

[Taehyung]: apa namanya

Jimin mengangkat salah satu alisnya, bingung. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, ia memberikan nama akunnya pada Taehyung. Belum ada satu jam sejak ia pertama kali mengenal Taehyung

[Taehyung]: bukalah akunmu

Jimin membuka akun skype-nya dan ia mendapatkan permintaan bercakap dari Taehyung.

Ia menerimanya dan tidak lama, muncullah wajahnya yang terekam oleh webcam dan ditampilkan di layar kecil di bagian bawah halaman web skype. Ia sempat melihat ke pantulan wajahnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum ia memindahkan pandangan sekitar lima sentimeter di atas layar dimana wajahnya muncul.

Deg.

Taehyung sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi miliknya. Rambutnya di blonde, dan matanya yang menyipit karena ia tersenyum. Wajahnya juga imut dan kulitnya bersih. Jimin berani mengakui kalau itu adalah senyuman yang manis. Paling manis yang pernah ia lihat.

"jiminie!", terdengar suara Taehyung yang masuk melalui dua telinganya. Suaranya berat, sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan penampilan fisiknya. Dan rambut blondenya itu, yang seketika terlihat meloncat-loncat ketika Taehyung memanggil dirinya.

"uhm baiklah. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?", Jimin bertanya. Matanya masih berusaha menghindari 'tatapan' webcam komputernya. Melihat ke arah keyboard di depannya, sebelum ia dengan mantap dan yakin untuk menatap ke layar komputer.

Dilihatnya Taehyung yang sebelumnya tersenyum, perlahan-lahan mengubah raut mukanya menjadi datar. Itu lucu, pikir Jimin.

"ah! Aku tahu!", ucap Taehyung semangat.

Taehyung sedikit mengubah posisi duduknya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"perkenalkan, aku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung", Taehyung berakting dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum ditambah dengan tangan kanannya yang membentuk huruf 'v', dimiringkan dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Taehyung melakukan 'v' pose dan Jimin di lain sisi, hanya tersenyum sendiri melihat ke tanah. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya.

"Jimin. Aku Park Jimin", Jimin mengangkat kepalanya menatap ke webcam.

Mereka menatap satu sama lain sambil memperlihatkan senyuman terbaik mereka. Disaat inilah mereka sadar bahwa, Jimin merasa aman dengan Taehyung, begitu pun Taehyung. Mereka bisa dengan cepat menjadi teman, dan itu seperti sulap.

Memang menyenangkan bila kita mempunyai seseorang yang benar-benar cocok dengan kita. Bisa dengan cepat dekat dengan kita, dan yang paling penting adalah mampu membuat kita merasa lebih baik. Itulah yang mereka 'dapatkan'.

Dan, salah orang bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk bukan?


End file.
